


Barnyard Blues

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Clint Barton's Farm, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve and Tony get a little side-tracked in Clint's barn. Tony enjoys being a bad influence.





	Barnyard Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something entirely different but then I rewrote it and it turned into this. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 20: Semi-Public/Public Sex

“Okay, so you know this is a really bad idea, right?”

Steve gave Tony a dirty look and Tony raised his hands. “Hey, just thought someone should say it. We're still gonna do this, right?”

“Of course we are!” Steve snapped, pulling Tony closer so he could tug his belt off and shove his pants down. “It's not like we have much of a choice!”

“Well, we _could_ just wait until we –“ Steve ripped his own shirt off with a vengeance and Tony wisely shut up. “Nevermind. Now's great.”

“It's not,” Steve huffed, gesturing impatiently at Tony's shirt. “Hurry up. We need to be changed in five minutes.”

Tony rolled his eyes, tugging his shirt off. He felt a little ridiculous standing around naked in Clint's barn but oh well, needs must. “I still think this is ridiculous.”

“Little faster, Tony!”

Tony huffed. “Okay, chill the fuck out. I'm not the one who told Barton's hellspawn that Captain America and Iron Man were waiting outside.”

“I panicked!” Steve snapped. “And it was _you_ who forget the presents at home anyway. This is your fault.”

“I could have gotten an impersonator here in like half an hour!” Tony protested, sighing when Steve only gave him a withering glare. “Fine. FRIDAY?”

“Suit's ready, boss.”

“Cool,” Tony said, wrestling with his flight suit to pull it up over his thighs. “God fucking dammit, you owe me a thousand blowjobs later –“

“Shh!” 

Tony startled when Steve inexplicably pushed him up against the wall behind the tractor right before the door to the barn opened and a little girl's voice asked “Daddy?”

They both held perfectly still until the door closed again, shrouding them in darkness. Tony breathed out a sigh of relief, trying to push Steve away –

But Steve held on tight, his breathing still weirdly shallow, so Tony patted his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, big guy. You wanna put on some clothes now?”

Steve stayed still for a moment longer before pulling away and even in the low light Tony could see the blush on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle.

“Dude, girl-Barton almost saw your junk.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve hissed, still slightly breathless as he tugged his Captain America pants on. Tony took a moment to admire his naked torso before he got back to the task at hand.

“At least it wasn't Barton himself. That douchebag would've killed me if he thought we were getting it on in his fucking barn –”

“Tony, seriously, this isn't the time –“

“Not that I would've complained, hell, maybe if you fuck me loud enough I'll finally get him back for that bullshit he pulled in Hongkong. Fucking bitch knew I was gonna come in and he still –“ Tony paused when he saw Steve shudder, his blush deepening, and a sudden epiphany struck him at the sight. “Huh... I hope that was in reference to the getting caught thing and not Barton because if it was I really question your taste.”

“No,” Steve protested loudly, immediately covering his mouth and lowering his voice to a hiss. “Stop it, Tony. If Lila hears us you'll ruin her birthday.”

“Oh like she doesn't already know it's us in those costumes,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Kids are much smarter than you give them credit for, Steve.”

“That's not the point,” Steve snapped quietly and he seemed to be having trouble doing up his pants which – oh.

Tony whistled. “Looks like you got a small problem there. Or maybe not so small, huh?”

“Tony,” Steve scolded him but Tony could clearly hear the embarrassment. “Not here.”

“Seems like the _here_ is what did this in the first place,” Tony said and Steve looked away, face twisted in shame. “Hey, I don't judge. I've always liked doing it outside. Or, well, inside while people are walking by only a wall away –“

“Tony!” Steve snapped again but it sounded decidedly more desperate this time. “Stop it, I mean it!”

“What, not interested?” Tony asked, stepping closer to Steve who didn't even try to move away. He grinned smugly. “Don't think we can get in a quickie before Barton comes to find us? Because I think we could. You know, if you wanted t–“

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Steve rushed forward, bracketing Tony in against the wall with both arms as he leaned in, groaning against Tony's neck. “God, the door doesn't even have a lock –“

“So what?” Tony scoffed. “The worst thing that could happen is that Barton walks in on us and honestly that douchebag owes me one anyway –“

“Shut up,” Steve mumbled before he kissed Tony hard enough to thoroughly erase the thought from his mind. Tony clung to Steve's shoulders as the soldier pressed him against the barn wall so they could make out like teenagers. There was a kind of giddy thrill to it that Tony hadn't felt since college.

Tony grabbed Steve's cock through his pants and Steve made a punched out sound, eagerly helping Tony tug down the zipper so he could get his hand inside. Steve reached up to pull Tony's flight suit down his shoulders and torso just enough to get his hand inside Tony's suit to reciprocate.

“I feel about twenty-five years younger,” Tony mumbled and Steve smacked him in the side before shutting him up with another kiss. They didn't waste any time on finesse, just stroked each other as fast and hard as they could bear without any sort of foreplay. Tony could already feel that delicious tightening in his gut and he was just starting to thrust into Steve's fist and chase that feeling when Steve suddenly froze, his hand tightening almost painfully for a moment. Tony yelped, the sound abruptly cut off when Steve slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Whaff wromm?” Tony asked through Steve's fingers only seconds before he could hear two very familiar voices outside the barn, slowly getting closer.

“...ing the other side. Nothing much but I thought I could install solar panels at some point. Make it more self-sustaining.”

“Maybe you could ask Tony, he'll probably do it for you.”

Bruce's voice got louder as they walked right past the barn but Tony barely registered it through the way Steve's breath was rustling his hair, suddenly fast and hot and –

“No thanks,” Clint snorted. “Bastard would probably find a way to make them shit talk me when it's raining or something.” Fucker. As if Tony would ever gift him with an actual AI, that birdy fuck–

Tony made a small noise when Steve suddenly shifted against him, just enough for Tony to feel how fucking _hard_ Steve was, his grip like iron where he was still holding onto Tony. Before he knew it Steve pulled his hand out of Tony's pants and instead used it to push him further up the wall, perfectly aligning their cocks through both of their pants –

And Tony only barely suppressed an embarrassing moan when Steve ground against him, skin burning hot where he was pressing his forehead into Tony's shoulder. Tony wished he could see him right now because Steve was – he was –

“Hey, have you seen Steve and Tony by the way? They should be out here somewhere.”

“Quinjet probably.”

Steve groaned so quietly that Tony barely heard it and when he pulled back a bit he could see that Steve was biting his lip so hard it had turned almost completely white.

“Jesus fuck, you're really into this, aren't you?” he whispered breathlessly and Steve didn't even respond, just kept humping Tony with small movements so he wouldn't make any noise. Tony could feel the warmth of Steve's blush against his neck. “You think Clint can hear us? I mean, he _was_ an assassin, he's gotta have some sort of advanced hearing –“

He was actually half-deaf and Tony knew that for a fact because he had designed Clint's upgraded hearing aids. But Steve didn't seem to know that what with the way he muffled a moan against Tony's neck.

“Yeah, what do you think they'd do if they came in here and saw us like this? Think Bruce would be scandalized? Captain America fucking Tony Stark behind a rusty old truck? What would the people think, Cap?”

Steve made a choked noise that Tony had no doubt would've been a moan if they'd done this in the privacy of their bedroom. It was getting kind of hard – no pun intended – for Tony to keep his voice down, feeling his balls draw up in the flight suit. God, he was too old to come in his pants like this and yet – and yet –

“You're gonna get come on the suit,” Tony gasped, hoping his voice didn't carry in the empty barn. “Fuck, you're gonna walk around in there and you'll feel it squishing between your legs and they'll all see you smile that stupid fucking USO smile and none of them will know that you just rubbed off on your boyfriend in their fucking _barn_ –“

Steve's grip tightened painfully and his thrusts turned erratic as he chased his orgasm. Tony grabbed Steve's hair, pulling it just the way he liked.

“You'd like that, huh? Having people watch you get off?” Tony turned so he could whisper directly into Steve's ear. “Show them how well you fuck me.”

Steve jostled them both when he suddenly came with a puff of air against Tony's neck, his face red as he visibly strained to hold back the noise, his hips jerking erratically against Tony's dick –

“Fuck,” Tony moaned under his breath, clutching at Steve's hair and spurring him on. “Fuck, Steve, just a little more –“

Steve immediately reached down to fumble Tony's cock out of his pants, stroking him exactly as roughly as Tony needed as he sealed Tony's lips with a kiss. And that was it, Tony was gone.

Afterwards they panted like they'd just run a marathon, still clutching at each other to keep still as they both listened hard for any sign of Bruce or Clint –

But they were long gone, probably back inside, so Tony let out a breath of relief, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Well then. Scratch that off my bucket list.” When Steve raised an inquisitive eyebrow Tony grinned filthily. “Defile Captain America in public, check!”

Steve scoffed. “Hardly in public. We closed the door.”

“Didn't stop you from thinking about someone barging in,” Tony said cheekily and Steve winced. “Hey, no biggie, I won't make fun of your kinks if you don't judge me for mine.”

“Oho?” Steve looked him up and down with obvious interest. “And those would be?”

“Oh no, young grasshopper,” Tony chuckled, patting Steve on the back before pulling away to finally get his clothes in order. “You're not ready for this jelly.”

Steve frowned. “Is that a reference?”

“FRIDAY, add Destiny's Child to Cap's list,” Tony said just as he zipped up his flight suit and held out his arms. “Alright, hit me, Fry!”

By the time the armor had finished assembling around him Steve was also fully dressed, adjusting the cowl over his face.

“How do I look?” Tony asked, doing a cheeky little pirouette that Steve rolled his eyes at with a smile.

“Dashing. Let's go.”

A expected Lila was overjoyed to have some “Real superheroes, daddy, look!” at her party. Tony was honestly too busy laughing at Clint's pout at the 'real' remark to be much help but Steve was utterly charming, wrangling the little crowd of children like a pro.

“You really made her day, you know?” Laura said to them later, a big smile on her face. “She's gonna talk about this for weeks.”

“That's what we're doing this for, ma'am,” Steve replied and Tony was glad his eye roll was hidden behind the faceplate. “Glad we could help.”

“I'm just happy that Clint has such good friends,” she said which was exactly when Clint rounded the corner, a plate of roast beef in one hand. “It's good to know that he has people he can rely on.”

“Don't tarnish my rep, babe,” Clint called out to her and Tony caught a glint in his eye right before he donned a sugary-sweet smile. “By the way, Stark, thanks for checking out my tractor earlier. Those pipes really needed to get cleaned out.”

Steve choked on air but Tony just lifted the faceplate to give Clint the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. “Sure thing, dude, my pleasure.”

Clint snorted, shaking his head as he disappeared into the kitchen and Tony just slung his arm around Steve's shoulders before giving Laura a charming grin.

“Don't worry, Laura. Your tractor's in stellar condition.”


End file.
